


Adrift in the Dark

by ShapesIntheSun



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope Mikaelson never went to the Salvatore School, F/F, Vampire Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapesIntheSun/pseuds/ShapesIntheSun
Summary: It's probably more than a little messed up Josie is so attracted to a girl surrounded by headless corpses. It's probably even crazier that she wants the girl to stay.Set in the reality where Hope never attended the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted.





	Adrift in the Dark

Hope plucks one of Stefan Salvatore’s journals from the bookshelf and flips it open to a random page, her back to Josie.

Josie had come by to check up on their latest recruit. There’s something about the look on Hope’s face that makes Josie feel like she’s intruding on something private. She’s about to turn around and leave when Hope says, without looking up, “I can hear you standing there.”

 _Right,_ Josie thinks, _of course_. Hope’s a tribrid and has the enhanced senses of a vampire combined with that of a werewolf’s. “I, uh,” Josie stammers. “I didn’t mean to— I came to see how you were doing. I wasn’t spying on you or anything.” She cringes at how awkward she’s being. Her social skills, once again, flying out the window when faced with a pretty girl.

From the way Hope looks at her, smirking, she worries for a moment she said that last thought out loud. Thankfully Hope tilts her head toward the shelf and changes the subject. “Your dad just lets anybody read this guy’s diary? Some of this stuff seems too personal to want to share with a bunch of random teenagers.”

“It was my mom’s choice, actually. She thought it might help vampires struggling with who they are. She didn’t think he would mind if it was for a good cause and he was her husband so, she would know, right?” Josie shrugs. She doesn’t remember Stefan well enough to know whether or not her mom is right. She likes to think she and Stefan would have gotten along if he had lived past his wedding day.

“My father told me about your mom once,” Hope says, wistful, a faraway look in her eye. It’s the same look her mom has whenever she talks about Stefan, the same look her dad has every time he spots his own wedding photo tucked away in the corner of his office. The look Josie must have when she thinks about all the people she didn’t get the chance to know. “Said she was something special. Someone good.” Hope shuts the book and slides it back into its proper place. Hope shakes her head, face blank. “I shouldn’t be here. I don’t belong here.”

Josie doesn’t know what makes her take a step forward, a step closer to Hope. “Of course you do. My parents founded this school for people like us, people that don’t belong anywhere else.”

“Even cold-blooded killers? You saw the bodies, saw what I’m capable of.” Hope meets Josie’s eyes, challenging. “Your dad’s not around. Can you honestly tell me you’re not afraid of what I might do to you, to your family, the next time I get thirsty?”

“I’m not,” Josie says and, to her surprise, she means it. It must surprise Hope too because her eyes widen. “Everyone here could do a lot of damage if we wanted to. We could kill people or—or worse, if we’re not careful, if we don’t stay in control. I don’t think you’re a bad person. From what Dad said, you’ve had to deal with a lot and you wouldn’t have come with us at all if you didn’t want to change. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“I think I ate my second chance,” Hope comments. A joke, a dark one but still, a joke. That has to be a good sign.

Josie shrugs, smiling hesitantly. “Third chance, then.”

“You and your dad are dangerously optimistic. Always trying to see the best in people. That’s going to get you in trouble one of these days.” Hope shakes her head but she’s smiling too.

Lizzie has to choose now of all times to show up. She looks between the two of them, brow furrowing. Josie sees the question in her twin’s eyes, knows exactly what Lizzie is thinking. Lizzie understands her just as well from the slight nod she gives Josie and the blinding smile she shoots Hope’s way. All of the strangeness from earlier gone. Lizzie’s back to being the person she can always count on. The two of them against the world. “Hi Hope. Dad just finished talking to your aunt over the phone. He’s waiting for you in his office. Josie will be around after, if you wanted a tour. She’s a great tour guide, knows all the best places. She’s very smart.”

Hope nods slowly. “I should go,” she says evenly and marches out of the room like she’s heading to the gallows.

Seeing the look on Josie’s face, Lizzie sighs and throws an arm around Josie’s shoulder, pulling her in close. “It’s not you,” Lizzie explains when Hope is out of earshot. “She hasn’t talked to her family in months. From what I overheard, they have a looot to talk about.”

“You were eavesdropping?” Josie asks, scandalized.

Lizzie scoffs. “As if you’re not interested knowing more about her. Do you want to hear what I know about your new crush or not?”

She’s not proud of this but she nods, blushing.

“Aunt is pro-boarding school. They were apparently going to send Hope here years ago but then someone tried to kill her or something and they didn’t want to risk sending her away. Oh, and Hope is loaded, like millionaire kind of loaded.” Lizzie grins. “Minus the head ripping thing, she’s a total catch.”

“You really think she’s going to stay?”

“Duh. You should have seen her and Dad hugging it out by the lake. No way she leaves.”

She hopes Lizzie is right. She’s had to deal with disappointment before, so many potential students have slipped through their fingers. She doesn’t want Hope to be another person Josie never got the chance to know.


End file.
